Konoha War 3
by hiu v.s kalajengking
Summary: Hello, Gue Kisame. Gue nongol disini buat jelasin apa tugas gue. Tugas gue adalah disuruh jelasin tentang all about Konoha War 3. *fic kollab pertama Uchiha Yuki-chan dengan Lolipopalavigne. RnR, please?*


**Yeiha! –teriakan ala cowboy-**

**Perkenalkan, saya adalah Uchiha Yuki-chan, dan yang ada 100 km di belakang sambil nyeret barang-barang saya disana itu adalah Nisa lolipopalavigne. Ini adalah fic kolaborasi pertama kami.**

**Ini fic tentang Naruto dkk, juga Akatsuki. Tentu saja genrenya humor. Saya juga tak tahu genre lainnya apa.**

**Nisa : gue juga kagak taok!**

**Yuki : Siapa yang tanya elu?**

**Nisa : -nembak Yuki pake lasser-**

**Setting cerita ini adalah di Konoha juga. Namun, semua suasananya bersetting Gakuen Alice. Pada kagak tahu apa itu Gakuen Alice? Makanya, saya, Uchiha Yuki-chan, membuat prolog ini. Tentu saja setelah dikoreksi dan disempurnakan oleh Nisa :3**

**©Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Tachibana Higuchi pemilik Gakuen Alice**

**©hiu vs kalajengking pemilik Konoha War 3**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**Konoha War 3**

**Pairing : None**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : OOC.**

**Someone unknown's POV**

Hello, everybody! Ketemu lagi dengan gue! Gak bosen kan? Oh iya yah…kalian kan belom tahu siapa gue yah?? **–menghapus tulisan **_Someone unknown's POV_**, dan menulisnya kembali-**

**Prince Kisame Charming's POV**

Hey! Kenapa kalian muntah darah? Jangan over ama ketampanan gue dong! ya sudahlah… Gue nongol disini buat jelasin apa tugas gue. Tugas gue adalah disuruh jelasin tentang apa itu Gakuen Alice oleh Duo Geblek Authoress itu! **–nunjuk Nisa dan Yuki yang lagi maen gaple-**. Heran, padahal gue gak tahu apa-apa tentang Gakuen Alice. Gue kan dari anime lain, dari Death Note! **–ditendang TO2-**. Iya! Gue tadi cuman becanda kok. Gue dari anime Naruto! So, gue gak tahu apa-apa tentang Gakuen Alice dong! tapi Duo Geblek itu maksa gue buat jelasin. Dan dari semua chara Naruto, kenapa harus milih gue? Padahal ada Shikamaru, yang IQnya lebih dari 2000! Iya! 200, gitu aja pake ngelempar meja ke gue. Hm…mungkin gue dipilih karena mereka ngefans berat ama gue kali yah? okeh! Maaf, Yuki, jangan sembur gue dengan bensin dong! Lo pikir muka gue knalpot?! Iya, Nisa ajah yang menghendaki terpilihnya gue.

Ya sudah…daripada gue banyak bacot, lebih baik gue jelasin ajah secara langsung yah! Bentar, mana contekan gue yah? gue kan gak hapal. Oh ya, ini dia. Ehem! Gini, dengerin baik-baik! Maksud gue, baca baik-baik! Itupun kalo kamu bisa baca. Okeh! Piece! Buang tuh tank, jangan diarahin ke gue.

**Keterangan : **_**bold italic**_** = Author Note**

Konoha Gakuen Alice, pelesetan dari Alice Academy. Perasaan kok gak nyambung yah? Ntu adalah bangunan mewah, lebih mewah daripada White House sekalipun. Itu adalah sekolah khusus bagi para murid dari seluruh Negara Hi. Pokoknya mewaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh banget!! Sorry, kalian jangan pingsan ama nafas gue dong! Apapun bisa kalian peroleh dari sana. Fasilitasnya lengkap, cuman kagak ada yang bisa makek. Gaptek semua sih. Selain fasilitas, guru-gurunya juga keren-keren loh! Kalo diadu ama actor Hollywood terkeren macam Tukul Arwana, wuih!!....cuman _wuih_ ajah kok. Selain para gurunya, para muridnya juga kebanyakan keren-keren juga. Pinter-pinter juga. Kaya-kaya juga. Abal-abal juga. Mesum-mesum juga. Okeh. Kayaknya gue terlalu lebay deh.

Selain itu, sekolah ini secara umum kagak sama ama sekolah lain. Jika sekolah lain diajari ilmu SAINS, maka disini kagak. Jadi jangan heran, siswa SMA sekolah ini kagak tahu manusia bernafas pake apa! Dasar bodoh! Gue ajah tahu. Pake hidung kan? Pokoknya, pelajaran disini hanya dipusatkan pada pengembangan Alice mereka. Cuman alice. Bahkan para pihak sekolah tak akan peduli jika para murid mereka bisa perkalian satu sampai sepuluh atau tidak.

Perbedaan yang lain, kawasan KGA dibagi menjadi 4 bagian. Ruang pusat, gedung SMA, gedung SMP, dan gedung SD. Nah…jangan tanya gue kenapa TK dan playgroup kagak ada. Betewe, kalian tahu singkatan KGA itu apa kan? Jangan bilang kagak, gue bacok nih!

Selain itu, disini juga peraturannya ketat banget. So, yang merasa berandalan dan tukang onar, harap minta pengunduran diri secara tertib. Jangan harap kalian bisa menghubungi keluarga kalian jika kalian telah menjadi bagian dari KGA. Kalian akan terisolasi. Akan terdiskriminasi. Akan tersosialisasi. Akan terimigrasi. Akan terdzalimi. Ah?? Aneh banget nih kertas contekan. Whatever, pokoknya, kalian akan sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan keluarga kalian di luar KGA. Bahkan jika pun ada kesempatan, kalian akan susah untuk mempergunakannya.

Selain itu, tiap bagian (SD, SMP, SMA), akan dibagi lagi kelasnya. Duh…gue sendiri juga bingung nih. Harusnya Sasuke atau Shikamaru yang jelasin. Dalam bagian SD, SMP, SMA, semua kelasnya akan disesuaikan dengan tipe alice mereka. Ada lima macam tipe alice. Yah…kalo di Naruto nih ya, tipe Alice ntu semacam tipe elemen chakra. Dan para murid akan masuk dalam kelas yang sesuai dengan jenis alice mereka. Kalo dalam Naruto nih ya, jenis alice itu ya semacam jutsu mereka. Kagak tahu? Sama! Tanya aja noh, ama Duo Geblek yang sekarang main balap karung beras.

There are 5 types of Alice. Brengsek, mentang-mentang gue jago Bahasa Amerika Serikat, mereka kasih contekan yang berbahasa Inggris. Hah? Apa? Oh..gue baru tahu kalo AS dan Inggris itu bahasanya sama. Hehehe…cukup! Tahan lemparan kompor itu!

1. **Physical Ability Class.**

Nah…ini adalah kelas dimana semua muridnya punya kemampuan dalam hal fisik. Hm…gue juga kagak tahu maksudnya apaan. Mungkin gini, cuman orang cacat fisik aja yang kagak boleh masuk. Benar kan, Nisa dan Yuki?? Oh well, mereka lagi kencan ama Ryuk dan Jealous. Pokoknya, kelas ini adalah kelas yang berhubungan dengan fisik mereka! Titik! Anggap aja kalian tahu. Trus, gue kenalin, beberapa anak-anak yang masuk kelas ini. Ingat, anak-anak! Jadi jangan harap Akatsuki masuk dalam daftar. Oi, Pein! Napa lo melotot ke gue?!

**Kiba : **Perasaannya kok namanya kayak judul anime yah? whatever. Nih anak masuk dalam Physical Class karena kemampuan Alice nya yang bisa membuatnya ngomong ama hewan. Tapi entah, dia bisa ngomong ama manusia atau kagak. Weis, Kiba, lo hentiin timpukan pup Akamaru ke gue, atau gue bunuh lo! Sorry, gue rada emosi.

**Shino :** Nah…ini dia anak yang dijuluki _the most mysterious boy in the house._ Lebay deh! Mungkin di keluarganya, cuman dia doang yang bisa ngomong. Oke, ampun Shino! Dia masuk ke Physical Class karena kemampuannya untuk mengembang biakkan serangga secara massal. Peh! Apanya yang disebut kemampuan khusus dari berkembang biak serangga doang!? Okeh…mungkin karena Shino dapat juga mengembang biakkan ular Cobra kali yah? hah? Kata siapa Cobra gak termasuk kelompok serangga? Orochimaru? Beh! Dia sama ama gue. Bego parah!

**Rock Lee : **Dia masuk ke kelas Physical karena kemampuan larinya yang super cepat! Dah! Males gue jelasin orang berambut mangkok kayak dia!

2. **Technology Ability Class.**

Sesuai namanya, kelas ini hanya berisi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan Hi Tech! Jago dalam dunia pertelevisian. Oh? Gak nyambung yah? maksud gue pokoknya canggih lah! Jadi, jangan harap kau menemukan orang gaptek disini. Jangan harap kau menemukan orang yang tidak bisa nge-upload fanfiction disini. WOI! Ampun! Singkirin dulu tuh, bom Dime dari gue! Illegal noh! Ya sudah… kini gue sebutin siapa saja yang masuk nih kelas.

**Neji Hyuuga : **Wakakakak…namanya kagak jauh-jauh amat ama salah satu chara GA. Okeh, gue rahasiain siapa chara itu. Daripada entar gue pulang dalam keadaan gosong! Dari tampangnya aja, dah ketahuan kalo Neji ntuh tipikal orang yang canggih. Lihat aja, dia bahkan tidak membutuhkan pupil untuk melihat. Eh? itu keturunan yah? hohoho…maap. Kemampuan Neji adalah dia memiliki Alice yang dapat meng-hack semua data di internet dengan mudah, tanpa menggunakan computer atau laptop. Cukup dengan menggunakan matanya, semua data penting dari sebuah situs atau apalah itu, akan bisa diketahuinya dengan mudah dengan kecepatan penglihatan 1000Mbps.

**Ino Yamanaka** : Sumpah. Gue heran, kenapa cewek yang hanya bisa dandan ini masuk dalam kelas Technology yah? Lebih pantas kalo dia masuk dalam kelas _Performance Ability Class_. Tapi sayangnya gak ada sih kelas dengan nama itu. Katanya sih…Ino memiliki Alice yang bisa menciptakan segala macam virus komputer. Oh My Shark! Sekarang terungkaplah, siapa yang membuat kedua computer Author sampai sekarang masih dijadikan home sweet home ama virus-virus laknat. Katanya, virus yang diciptakan Ino sangat berbahaya. Kalah deh Brontoks! Selain bisa membuat monitor komputer terbakar dan pecah, juga bisa nular ke penggunanya lewat asap yang ditimbulkan saat komputernya terbakar. Gile! Untung aja gue kagak punya komputer.

**Tenten : **Nah…tanya apa marga nih cewek? Jangankan gue, Masashi yang nyiptain dia ajah juga kagak tahu! Ahahaha…Maap! Om Masashi, jangan bunuh gue di cerita Naruto selanjutnya yah! Nah…kenapa nih anak dimasukkan kelas ini? Karena dia bisa membuat berbagai macam persenjataan dan peralatan-peralatan untuk perang! Apa ajah? Dari mulai paku, palu, gergaji, cangkul. Eeerrr…kok kedengarannya kayak peralatan tukang kayu? Eh! bukan itu saja, dia juga bisa membuat semua peralatannya itu tahan lama. Gak bakal karatan atau berjamur atau lapuk. Dia juga bisa menjadikan semua peralatan perang itu tampak transparan jika dilihat mata telanjang, a.k.a. kagak kelihatan. Jadi tenang saja jika kalian ingin menggunakan pesawat bom nuklir untuk menembak suatu daerah. Kagak bakal ketahuan oleh PBB! Tetapi, persenjataan transparan ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang punya indra ke enam. Ih waw! Asal kalian bisa membayar mahal, kalian bisa dapatkan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Semua service yang disediakan dari kelas ini, harganya lebih dari 100 ribu Dollar AS. Tahu Dollar AS? Makanya, jangan cuman punya uang cepek doang!

3. **Potential Ability Class**

Hoh…di kertas contekan ini Author tidak memberi keterangan tentang nih kelas. Dasar! Bilang aja kalo kurang bahan infromasi! Gue deh yang kena!

Apa yah? Kalo dilihat dari namanya, ini semacam kelas yang para muridnya potensial. Dengan kata lain, para muridnya bisa diberdayakan. Pokoknya, beda ama Technology Class dan Physical Class deh! Oi, Duo Author abal! Mana keterangannya?! Jangan asyik-asyik maen kartu remi ama Near dong, kalian!!

Huh sudahlah… berhubung gue juga kagak tahu, gue sebutin aja langsung beberapa anak yang masuk kelas ini.

**Sakura Haruno :** Nih cewek berambut pink, masuk kelas ini karena kemampuannya dalam hal obat-mengobati. Alice yang dia miliki disebut Healing Alice. Nah..artinya apa yah? kalian tahu gak? Ih waw! Gue samehada kalian kalo kalian gak buang tuh bambu runcing! Pokoknya, penyakit apapun akan bisa disembuhkan olehnya. Jangankan AIDS, penyakit Ebola pun bisa disembuhkannya hanya dengan beberapa menit saja. Jadi, yang merasa dah putus asa ama hidup karena dah ketularan AIDS, datanglah ke Sakura. Dijamin kalian bakal sembuh. Cuman ada efek sampingnya aja, yaitu kalian bakal kena SARS. Ah! Ugh! Oh yes! Faster! Errr…gue kagak tahu, untuk apa tuh Author nulis kata-kata ginian di kertas contekan ini.

**Chouji Akimichi :** Ugh! Enek banget gue ama nih cowok gen…ahahaha…jangan melotot gitu dong, Chouji! Maksud gue, cowok gentle! Bentar, gue mau muntah darah! _**–skip- **_nah! Gue dah balik. Kenapa nih cowok dimasukin ke kelas Potential? Karena keahliannya dalam membuat berbagai makanan yang lezat dengan alicenya yang disebut Cooking Alice. Dia bisa membuat makanan yang enak, lezat, dan bergizi hanya dengan bahan-bahan murah! Misal, hanya dengan tauge, dia bisa membuat kue black forest! Dan sebaliknya, dia bisa membuat black forest menjadi tauge. Dia bisa mendaur ulang makanan basi dan busuk sehingga menjadi makanan yang mantep dan sangat enak! Oi, Kakuzu! Usap iler di mulut lo dan jangan tatap Chouji dengan pandangan seorang rentenir gitu!

4. **Special Ability Class**

Namanya kelas special, tapi muridnya murahan semua! Heh! Coba aja berani lempar tuh BMW ke gue, gue gibas kalian!

Ini adalah kelas yang menampung murid dengan kemampuan khusus. Artinya, Alice mereka sangat bermacam-macam dan tidak bisa dikelompokkan dalam tiga kelompok diatas. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah kelas yang menampung para murid yang terbuang. Duh! Siapa yang nimpuk nih sikat WC ke kepala gue?!

**Naruto Uzumaki :** Bocah Kyuubi ini masuk kesini karena dia memiliki Wind Alice. Alias, Alicenya bisa membuat angin. Dari angin kentut, sampai angin topan dan badai! Jangan heran, di kelas Special sama sekali tak ada AC ataupun kipas angin. Angin yang diciptakannya sangat dahsyat, mampu menerbangkan segala sesuatu. So, jika kalian ingin rekreasi ke Bulan tanpa biaya, panggilah Naruto. Maka kalian akan terlempar ke Neptunus.

**Hinata Hyuuga :** Oh My Shark! Betapa banyak orang yang berklan Hyuuga didunia ini?! Well, kemampuan Alice cewek lemot ini adalah _Supernatural Alice. _Dengan kata lain, dia bisa melihat semua hal-hal gaib lewat matanya yang tak memiliki pupil itu. Entah kenapa dia masih ada disekolah ini. Jaman gini percaya hantu?! Wakakakakakaka…Eh! Hinata? Kok nangis? Diem dong! Ya sudah lah…acuhkan gadis yang mewek itu. Tetapi, herannya, meskipun matanya sama kayak Neji, kok kemampuan Alice nya beda yah? mata Neji buat nge-hack, Hinata buat nerawang (?) hal gaib. Iya sih…gak selalu yang bersaudara punya kemampuan sama. Kayak gue ama saudara gue. Jika gue ada di Naruto, kenapa Mail Jeevas ada di Death Note?! Eh? kenapa diem? Kagak lempar Jaguar ke gue?

**Shikamaru Nara :** Sumpah! Nih orang males banget! Gue jadi males juga buat deskripsiin dia! Hah? Apa? Kau bakal menceraikanku jika tak memperkenalkan Shikamaru, Nisa?! Okeh, karena gue diancam ama Nisa, gue jelasin tuh orang. Shikamaru punya kemampuan _Shadow Alice_ a.k.a. dia bisa mengontrol perilaku seseorang lewat bayangannya. Jika pada musim panas, dia banyak job. Dan jika musim dingin, maka dia akan didepak dan diungsikan ke gudang bawah tanah. Phew! Untung aja tuh anak lagi tidur dan gak dengerin gue. Selamet deh…

**Sabaku no Kankurou : **Nih cowok sama kayak Ino. Bedanya, Ino cewek, dan dia cowok. Dia suka banget dandani wajahnya itu. Mending kalo bagus, lebih baik dia polos tanpa make up daripada mukanya penuh celoteng gak jelas gitu. Oi! Gue Cuma bencanda, Kankurou! Ngapain lo maju ke gue sambil bawa lipstick?! Nih cowok memiliki Alice yang untuk membuat boneka dan menjadikan boneka itu bisa bergerak. Tapi gak bisa ngomong dan bernafas. Dah itu aja tentang dia. Daripada gue disiksa mulu ama benda-benda make up nya!

5. **Dangerous Ability Class**

Kyaaaa!! Kelas cowok keren!! I love you Sasuke, I love you Gaara! Will you two marry me?!

_**-sfx : ledakan bom hydrogen-**_

HEH! Itu tadi bukan gue yang ngomong! Tuh! Duo Author gaje itu yang nulis kata-kata gituan di kertas contekan ini! Brengsek lo pada! Huhuhu…tahu gini gue dari awal ogah jadi presenter!

Baiklah. Ini adalah kelas dimana berkumpulnya para pemilik Alice yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya. Warning! Caution! Dangerous! Beware of dog! No smoking! Apaan sih ini!? Gue robek juga nih kertas.

Kebanyakan murid di kelas ini adalah para murid jenius. Cakep. Charming. Punya seabrek penggemar Fans Club. Dan juga sengak! Irit ngomong! Dan suka melanggar HAM. Fiuh…Dimana-mana ternyata orang cakep itu selalu menang yah? huhu…..

Dan meskipun tampaknya nyaris sempurna, ternyata ada lubang dari kesempurnaan mereka. Apakah itu? Nantikan di episode berikutnya. ADOH! Siapa yang nyambit nih pecok dan kena kuping gue?!?! Baiklah…Alice yang mereka miliki emang kuat. Tapi, Alice itu bisa memperpendek umur penggunanya. Ngerti? Ngerti! Oh ya sudah!

**Sasuke Uchiha :** Errr…nih cowok masuk ke kelas ini karena selain tampangnya yang emang minta dijauhin karena terlalu cool, juga karena dia memiliki _Fire Alice._ Dia bisa memunculkan api dari semua bagian tubuhnya. Ujung tangan. Kepala. Telinga. Mulut. Kaki. Rambut. Tapi tentu saja api-api itu tak kan bisa membakar tubuhnya sendiri. Dia juga sangat disegani. Karena jika kau bertindak kurang ajar sedikit, saja, dia tak segan-segan membakar rambutmu. Tapi, sekalipun dia sangat sengak dan irit ngomong, anehnya dia sangat diminati banyak gadis di sekolah. Heran, kata orang, semakin kau baik, semakin banyak yang suka. Tapi kayaknya pepatah itu sekarang terbalik.

**Sabaku no Gaara :** Wah! Dia ini cowok yang gak punya alis! Kyaaaaa!! Gue dikubur! Tolongin gue! _**–skip-**_ phew! Makasih ya, Nisa, kau mau menggali kuburku (?). Cowok ini, nyaris sama dengan Sasuke, baik soal kekerenan, kepintaran, juga berbahayanya. Jika Sasuke memiliki _Fire Alice, _maka nih cowok rambut merah memiliki _Thunder Alice._ Entah darimana Author dapat mengelompokkan cowok ini dalam Alice petir. Jadi jangan heran jika siang-siang bolong kau mendapati petir menyambar-nyambar disekitar KGA. Dan jangan heran jika kau akan gosong jika berani saja berbuat macam-macam pada cowok yang bertatto ai dijidatnya itu.

**Sabaku no Temari :** Ini kakak Gaara dan Kankurou. Alicenya adalah dia bisa membuat _Ice Alice_ hanya dengan hembusan nafasnya. Jadi jangan heran, jika kau berada didekatnya, maka kau akan merasa beku. Dan meskipun tuh cewek gak sikat gigi selama satu tahun, nafasnya akan tetep segar. Tapi entah baunya. Ah…Temari-chan, jangan angkat tuh Bulldozer dan mengarahkannya ke gue yah? hehehe…

Tuh! Udah gue sebutin macam-macam kelasnya! Dan asal kalian tahu, semua anak yang gue sebutin di atas masih kelas 1 SMP! Kalian kira SD yah? hoho…gue pun pernah dikira jadi mahasiswa S3 loh! Khakha…padahal gue masih SMP juga T.T

Dan inilah, gue sebutin macam-macam peringkat Alice.

Das Alice hat funf peringkate. Gembel tuh Author! Bahasa apaan nih?! Apa? Bahasa Jerman campur Indonesia? Oh…makasih dah kasih tahu, Zetsu. Tumben lo pinter. Nah…jika di Naruto, peringkat Alice itu sama dengan kayak tingkat ninja. Kayak genin, Chunin, Jounin, Shanin, Tukimin. Eh? yang terakhir itu nama suami dari tetangga Nisa.

**Nothing** : Karena _Nothing_, maka gak ada yang perlu gue jelasin. ADOH! Iya! Gue cuma becanda! Gak usah nyemprot minyak tanah napa?! Okeh…ini adalah peringkat yang diberikan bagi murid yang belom bisa ngapa-ngapain soal Alicenya. Bagi mereka yang dapat nothing, maka perlakuan yang diterima mereka tak jauh dari perlakuan yang diterima budak. Kamar di gudang, cuman tidur pake tikar, uang jajan yang diterima dari sekolah cuman 1 dollar per bulan. Padahal jajanan disana paling murah 2 dollar. Trus menu makanan bagi mereka yang mendapat _Nothing_ hanya nasi setengah piring, ama tempe, ikan asin, dan sambal satu mangkuk (?).

**Single Star **: Cuman dapat bintang satu. Diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang bisa mengembangkan sedikit Alicenya. Tidur dikamar dilantai paling bawah di asrama. Kasur tipis. Cuman ada kamar mandi di kamar, cermin, lemari dan radio ajah. Uang jajan yang diterima 25 dollar per bulan. Dan menu yang diterima pokoknya lebih baik dari _Nothing_. Orang yang masuk peringkat ini adalah Shino dan Chouji. Phew! Kayaknya masakan Chouji masih berbahaya untuk dimakan.

**Double Star **: Pokoknya lebih baik dari _Nothing _dan_ Single_. Repot gue bacanya! Keterangan tentang Double Star di kertas contekan ini hampir 5 lembar MW. Author abal! Mana pake huruf kanji lagi. Gue skip ajah. Yang masuk peringkat ini adalah Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Kankurou.

**Triple Star **: Lebih mewah dari ketiga peringkat sebelumnya. Uang jajan yang diperoleh 100 dollar per bulan. Kamar di lengkapi dengan komputer beserta saluran internetnya. Orang yang masuk pringkat ini adalah Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura.

**Special Star **: Ini nih…posisi PW dari semua posisi yang ada. Dasar diskriminasi. Masak, uang jajan yang diperoleh 1000 dollar per bulan! Tuh! Jadi murid ajah uangnya dah kayak jadi Bendahara Akatsuki!! Apalagi pas mereka udah lulus nanti? Padahal tugas mereka juga gak ngapa-ngapain. Paling-paling mrintah-mrintah anak yang memiliki peringkat dibawah mereka. Trus nih ya, kamar tidur mereka sangat lux! Berlantai marmer, punya LCD, DVD, VCD, alat gym, bahkan di kamar mandinya ada Home Theatre! Bujug! Korup banget! Yang masuk ke kelas ini adalah Sasuke, Neji dan Rock Lee.

Udah! Segitu ajah tentang para murid abal dari KGA itu! Lhoh? Tumben gak ada yang protes dari kalian? Ya untunglah… setidaknya gue sekarang masih bisa idup.

Nah… bukan cuman itu saja. Dibalik kemewahan dan keanggunan KGA, ternyata mereka punya musuh. Sekelompok gelandangan yang iri akan kemewahan KGA. Gelandangan yang pernah diusir bahkan saat mereka datang hanya untuk mengemis. Tunggu deh, perasaan gue sumpah, gak enak banget! Ngapain tuh si Yuki menyeringai gak jelas gitu?

Kelompok gelandangan ini disebut dengan kelompok Akatsuki. Bentar, gue mau bantai tuh Yuki dulu _**–skip-**_ brengsek! Gue keduluan di bacok. Ya udahlah… karena gue profesional ama kerjaan gue, maka gue TERPAKSA jelasin juga tentang nih kelompok.

Akatsuki adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari 10 orang yang juga memiliki Alice. Dari dulu Akatsuki emang bertentangan dengan KGA. Akatsuki pun memiliki markas yang tersembunyi di lorong-lorong tanah. Hm…dipikir kami cacing, apa?! Dan seluruh dari mereka adalah orang dengan Alice bertingkat Special Star. Mungkin cuma Kisame yang bertingkat Nothing!

.

.

.

Bentar, gue mau nyambit seseorang pake Honda Revo _**–skip-**_ mampus lu, Author abal! Ya, gue lanjutin. Inilah anggota dari kelompok Akatsuki.

**Pein Nagato :** Wakakaka! Si mesum ini masuk! Oi, Pein! Lo masuk! Apa? Lo gak peduli? Dasar! Sok cool! Ya, si Pein disini adalah ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki ini. Ciri-cirinya tak berubah saat kalian lihat di manga-manga atau anime Naruto. Jadi, gue gak perlu baca karakteristik Pein yang mencapai 10 lembar MW ini kan? Khukhu… kemampuan Alice dari Pein adalah _Cloning Alice_. Alias, Alice nya mampu membuat tuh maniak pierching menggandakan diri. Padahal cloning kan dilarang yah? selain itu, Pein juga memiliki _Cursing Alice._ Yang bisa membuat mu jadi batu dan hancur dalam waktu yang sama. Oh…kerendh!

**Konan :** Anu…ini cewek cantik banget. Aw! Nisa, teganya kau menamparku! Ya sudah…huhu…nih cewek adalah satu-satunya makhluk betina yang ada di Akatsuki. Alicenya adalah, dia bisa membuat surat di kertas, dan menjadikan kertas surat tadi melayang, terbang, dan pergi sendiri menuju orang yang dikirimi surat itu. Serta surat itu bisa berbicara dan mengatakan apa isinya. Bentar deh…perasaan kok mirip Harry Potter yah? wah! Plagiator kalian, Duo Abal!

**Sasori :** Nih cowok, katanya sih yang paling cute, tapi gue gak percaya. Wong kata ibu gue, gue adalah cowok terimut di dunia. Hah? Apa kalian bilang?! Gue gak punya ibu dan anak haram?! Brengsek kalian! Sudahlah…jantungan gue kalo ngurusin kalian. Kemampuan nih cowok ada dua macam. Healing alice dan transformation Alice. Kabarnya, dia ini seme nya Dei…_**-skip-**_ uhuk! Lain kali bilang-bilang dulu dong kalo mau ngebom gue, Deidara bodoh!

**Deidara : **Nih orang yang tadi ngebom gue ama bom fosfor putih! Kulit gue melepuh dan kebakar semua nih! Huhu…ya sudah. Gue maafin dia. Nih cowok punya Alice yang unik, yaitu alice yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi gender apa saja! Dia bisa jadi cowok, dia bisa juga berubah jadi cewek, dan kalo kalian mau, dia juga bisa menjadi banci! Ei, Dei! Gue kan mengungkapkan fakta! Turunin tuh Pretty Asmara yang mau lo lempar ke gue!

**Kakuzu :** Ini satu-satunya orang di Akatsuki, bahkan satu-satunya orang di dunia yang punya Alice yang langka, aneh, dan gak penting! Hah? Apa? Bon gue bengkak 10 kali lipat, Kakuzu?! Biarin deh! Entar gue minta Nisa buat ngelunasin. Alice Kakuzu adalah…dia bisa mengubah kotoran hidung yang biasa disebut upil, menjadi uang koin. Nah…jangan heran kalo dia make masker. Buat nutupin lubang hidungnya yang membengkak besar akibat dipaksa ngeluarin uang koin! Wakakakak! Apa? Gue gak denger ancaman lo, Kakuzu?! Apa? Gue mau lo kasih 1 juta dollar?

**Hidan :** Manusia murtad dan jahannam yang masih aja percaya ama sesuatu yang bernama Jashin itu! _**–sfx: crash!-**_kaki gue....patah tulang!

_**Dua**__**minggu kemudian…**_

**Hidan : **Okeh…kita lanjutin tentang Hidan yang sempet kepotong beberapa tahun yang lalu. Nih cowok punya Alice yang unik. Dia gak mempan di bunuh! Gak mempan ditembak! Gak mempan di bacok! Gak mempan terinfeksi virus! Gak mempan ama wanita! Gak mempan ama pria! Mempan ama banci! Apa lo, Hidan? Belom puas lo ngebikin kaki gue diamputasi?!

**Tobi : **_Cheering Alice_ adalah Alice yang dimiliki cowok ini. Selalu berbuat gila. Bahkan saat kau sangat marah dan pengen makan orang, kau akan bisa dibuatnya tertawa. Meskipun kau tertawa sambil bersumpah akan membunuhnya setelah itu. Dia membuat kita tertawa dengan tingkah dan leluconnya. Dan anehnya, meskipun terlihat dan terdengar garing dan basi, kau akan tertawa juga pada akhirnya. Cara buat ngehindari, sumpal kuping dan lakban matamu saat kau ketemu dia! Selain itu, kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Tobi adalah _Mind reading Alice_. Jangan berani-berani kau mengucapkan kata-kata tabu atau rahasia dalam hatimu jika ada tuh orang bertopeng lolipop.

**Itachi :** Ah…iya. Gue lupa ama cowok yang muka nya ada keriputnya ini. Fiuh! Untungnya Itachi gak ada disini. Meskipun dia sering dikatain tua lah, keriput lah, bangkotan lah, bau tanah lah, tapi sepatunya banyak. Apa hubungannya yah? tauk! Tanya aja Authornya! Itachi adalah mantan murid KGA yang di DO dengan tidak hormat karena coba-coba bertindak mesum dengan adiknya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Okeh! Elo lempar tuh kebo, atau gue gak lanjutin nih penjelasannya, Yuki?! Hm…balik lagi! Itachi punya dua macam Alice, yaitu _transformation Alice_ dan _Illusion Alice_. Dia bisa mempengaruhi mu untuk berbuat apa saja sesuai dengan kehendaknya. So, bagi yang sayang ama harga diri dan kehormatan, jauhi Itachi!

**Zetsu :** Seorang kanibal. Punya Alice yang bisa membuatnya mengerti bahasa taneman. Dah itu ajah!

Okeh! Sekian sudah penjelasan ini…. Bentar deh! Kok kayaknya ada yang kurang? Katanya tadi 10 orang, kok anggotanya cuman 9? Duh! Siapa yang nimpuk kepala gue ama duren?! Deidara?! Apa?! Gue belom masuk daftar?!

_**-skip-**_

Hah…legahnya, dah ngebacok duo Author itu.

**Kisame :** Nih, cowok tertampan di Akatsuki. Murah senyum, dan sangat dipuja banyak wanita. Eh? kok gue nyium bau busuk yah? argh! Apaan nih yang nemplok di kepala gue? Bangkai tikus!? Bentar, gue buang dulu _**–skip-**_ nah…setiap Kisame lewat, banyak wanita yang mengelu-elukannya. Mereka berteriak pada Kisame _"Elu! Elu! Elu! Gila!"_ gitu. Kisame memiliki Alice yang spesial. _Pheromone Alice._ Alice yang bisa membuat siapapun akan jatuh cinta padanya jika Kisame menghendakinya. Itu pheromone atau susuk? Whatever, yang jelas, Alice Kisame adalah pheromone. Meskipun pada realisasinya, Alice Kisame sama sekali tak berefek. Dan hanya berefek pada ikan teri saja.

SUDAH! ENOUGH! Dari awal gue dihina mulu! Gue disiksa! Gue dianiaya! Gue diperkosa! Maaf, gue terlalu terbawa suasana. Pokoknya gak ngenakin banget jadi presenternya duo Author itu! Malah sekarang mereka enak-enakan main layangan pula! Pantes aja gue yang dipilih, padahal gue gak tahu apa-apa. Wong disiksa gini terus. Coba aja kalo enak tugasnya, pasti yang dipilih Sasuke atau Shikamaru. Dasar! Kenapa harus gue!? Kenapa harus gue yang selalu dihina? Disiksa? Dicerca? Dianiaya? Di…

_**3 hari kemudian…**_

Dimadu? Hosh…hosh…hosh!

Ya sudah…gue harap kalian ngerti apapun yang udah gue jelasin diatas dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa gue untuk menyampaikannya. Kalopun ada yang kalian gak ngerti, silahkan tanya sendiri pada Author. Sekali lagi, GUE GAK TAHU APA-APA! GUE DIHINA! GUE DISIKSA! GUE DI…

_**-piiiiiiiiiiiiiippp-**_

**End of Beast Kisame's POV**

**+-+-End of Prolog-+-+**

**Yuki : Nisa, gimana? Bagus gak?**

**Nisa : Abal! Lu bikin yayang Kisame menderita!**

**Yuki : Gak papa, daripada Sasuke atau Sasori! –disembur avtur-**

**Nisa : pokoknya, chapter 1 depan, akan kubuat Kisame sekeren dan setampan mungkin!**

**Yuki : Di chapter 2 gue jelekkin lagi! –kena semprot solar-**

**Kisame : Teganya kau, Yuki! –nendang Yuki-**

**Nisa : Udahlah…chapter depan akan Nisa buat Kisame jauh lebih tampan daripada Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Neji dan siapapun itu!**

**Kisame : Oh ya? Benarkah?**

**Nisa : Iyah.**

**Kisame : Makasih, Nisa. Aku disini merana! Menderita! Sengsara! Disiksa! Diperkosa! Dihamili! Di..**

**+-+-End of Talkshow-+-+**

**Review plis ^^**


End file.
